


Apprentice and Padding

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2021 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Diaper TF, Diapers, F/M, Soiling, Transformation, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A witch, still cursed with incontinence, spreads her condition to a new apprentice as she gets him hooked on the wonder of padding...
Series: January Batch 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190444
Kudos: 6





	Apprentice and Padding

**Author's Note:**

> For Dakra.

“Hhaaaahh…”

A satisfied sigh left a certain witch’s lips, as she squatted down and made the garment around her waist sag ever lower, while using the wall behind her for support. It wasn’t the first time she had used it or garments like it, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last either. But she loved every moment of it, despite the situation that prompted it.

“So goooood…” The witch, Esmer, was a purple-haired woman with quite the sensual build. Breasts for days, hips that couldn’t lie, and a dress that showed everything off so that she could use it against her enemies in case they tried anything. And all of that would work as intended, if not for the thing wrapped around her waist.

A Diaper. A big, thick, fur-textured diaper. She had been cursed with incontinence a little while ago, and though she had begun to recover thanks to a mixture of patient healing as well as feeding upon a certain ‘Goddess’, she still hadn’t returned to normal. And frankly, she wasn’t sure if she ever wanted to return to normal, considering how fucking wonderful it felt to just dump everything into the seat of one of these things.

“Lana? Do you smell that?”

Esmer’s eyes started to widen as a shock ran down her spine. Ah. Somebody had noticed her. Maybe her detection spells went down when she had to make a mess. No matter, they wouldn’t bother her… At least, the stench from her diaper would make sure they wouldn’t…

“Rein. I implore you. Don’t go looking for the source. The last time you went on one of your trips, you ended up falling into a trap.” The other voice, belonging to one whose mind had matured far quicker than her voice, spoke to the other ‘spectator’.

That advice went unheeded, as the Witch heard the sound of gentle footsteps approaching her. “E-Excuse me…” A soft voice spoke up, addressing her as the owner came closer…

“Yesssss?” Esmer almost hissed as she looked over her shoulder, not noticing that the hiss was aided by a wet spot forming in the front of her diaper. Her incontinence was an everyday occurrence at this point, so leaking a little wasn’t an issue…

Looking at the one that had noticed her, she could easily see that it was a boy. Despite his feminine stature and the way that he hid his eyes behind his hair, the way that his dress clung so tightly to his body made it hard for her not to notice it…

The boy shivered as the Witch looked at him, his body freezing on the spot as he tried to speak up once more. All while getting a full dose of her wafting scent, and…

He didn’t seem to be repelled? Interesting... 

  
“W-What are you doing..?” The boy known as Rein asked, tilting his head ever slightly as he slowly regained control over himself. Not realizing that he got it back because of the restraint in his body flushing down towards a certain bulge in the crotch-part of his robe.

Esmer giggled. Oh, he was positively adorable. And if he was this beautifully naive, then… “I’m just dealing with a little accident of mine.” She answered, being as honest as her heart would allow her to. While leaving out all the unnecessary details, like how she got this way because of a certain apprentice of hers trying to get her revenge…

“A-Accident? D-Does that necessitate the garment around your waist? A-And, is the size of the ‘accident’ supposed to be this enormous..?” Rein asked again, stepping closer. Still not aware of the raging hardon he had below the waist…

The Witch nodded, taking her hand and slowly sinking it into the browned parts of her fur-covered diaper. “Mmmhm. The size of a Witch’s accident is directly tied to the magical power that she possesses. The diaper’s a necessity for somebody like me, a really strong Witch…” She giggled, as she slowly swapped her stance, putting her back up against the wall as she squeezed her thighs together to make the mess push further forward, lessing the wet spot mix together with it. “And what about you, cutie? Don’t you have a lot of power stored up inside you?”

“N-No, not at all. I’m only a trainee, despite my age.” The boy said, tightening his grip around a staff he held awfully close to his body. “Nobody taught me how to care for myself, and… If not for Lana, I’d be a lost cause.” He easily admitted, revealing way too much about himself in such a short span of time.

He really was adorable. He gave her all this ammo, and expected her not to use it against him. “A trainee, mmm? Well, you seem to have mastered one thing compared to me.” Esmer chimed, as she put her hand on her crotch and squished her fingers into that puffy pamper. “That’s why you’ve been staring, isn’t it? Because you couldn’t believe somebody hadn’t graduated from their poopy pants?”

“N-No! I-I’d never humiliate somebody for something they couldn’t control. I-I just... “ Rein muttered, squirming as the spot on the front of his robes, where his cock was tenting the hardest, quickly grew sticky as the globs of precum dribbled their way out…

The Witch giggled as she took a single step forward. Then another. And then one more, wrapping her arms around the boy and pulling him into her cleavage before he could do anything to stop her.

He quickly started stuttering, only to gasp out and moan as any resistance within him melted away, thanks to the double-teaming softness that was her breasts and the soaked diaper pushing against his crotch. The latter too much for him to handle, as his cum awkwardly squelched out of his robes…

“Poor little thing couldn’t hold it. And here I thought you were trained. Then again, you did say you were still a trainee, didn’t you?” Esmer giggled as she kept him wrapped up within her bosom, grinding her diaper up against him a little longer. “In fact… You’re the cutest little trainee, aren’t you? Still hoping for somebody to teach you everything there is to know about the world…”

Rein wanted to stop her. Or at least, stop her from weighing down this heavily on her. But the pleasure, the softness of her voice, and the combination of the foul smell from her poopy pamper plus her natural sweetened odor caused his mind to grow awfully blank. To the point where he started drooling inside that cleavage…

“T-Trainee… Cutest little…” He muttered, his hips pushing forward on instinct. It felt good to push up against that diaper. It felt good to push up against the nice purple-haired lady. It felt really good on all accounts. He wanted more. So, so much more…

Esmer laughed as he gave into his natural instincts. Boys like him, the kind that had been sheltered from the world at large, were the most adorable. The kind that she could feed on for hours, if they gave her the chance. But he didn’t have a lot of power, he was being honest about that part.

“Say, little Rein. As my favorite little cutie trainee, you want to make sure that I’m happy at all times, don’t you?” She whispered into his ear, her words dancing into his brain and taking up way too much space in there, stopping him from questioning if she was lying to him…

Rein slowly nodded, his mind a complete fog outside of everything that she told him. “I… Wanna make Teacher happy…” He muttered, already taking her words to heart way easier than anybody she had ever mesmerized before.”

“That’s a good little cutie. And you know what good little cuties do, Rein?” Esmer whispered once more, and he shook his head automatically. “They push. They push, just like their teacher does. Ready?”

He nodded ever slightly, the fog in his eyes clearing up as she pulled him out of her cleavage. Letting everything sink in, and letting him regain just the littlest bit of autonomy. If he was strong, he’d realize what he was about to do was wrong, but…

“G-Gotta push for Teacher…!” Rein cried out, shutting his eyes as he pushed, his cock squirming in the front as more dirty droplets of seed squirted out. He really wanted to make her happy…

A happy sigh left his lips moments later, as the back of his robe quickly started to sag. His panties, pitifully unprepared for a proper load like this, was doing its best to keep it all from falling onto the ground below. All while his face looked like it had just slipped into the most blissful haze he had ever dreamed of.

“Such a good boy. The best little trainee that a Witch could ask for.” Esmer giggled as she wrapped her arms around the boy once more, sinking one of her hands into his awfully dirty mess, causing his robes to stain with brown as she pushed it all into his adorable cheeks.

Rein gasped as he snapped out of the haze, and immodestly cried out from an orgasm at the same time. “I-I’m sorry, Teacher! I didn’t know that it’d feel so good…” He muttered, quickly trying to hide his face behind his bangs.

“It’s okay, little Rein. It happens to everyone. You should’ve seen me, the first time I had an accident.” The Witch giggled, before kneeling down and kissing him on the cheek, sighing sweetly as she caught a whiff of his intimate and foul smell. “Now… I want you to go find a change. You should know how to make one, if you’ve been a good Trainee.”

He didn’t know. At least, not consciously. But the display, plus his existing abilities, were enough for his mind to work with. “G-Got it, Teacher. I’ll be right back…” He muttered, waddling out of the alley that the two had been staying in…

Standing at the end of the alley was the boy’s partner, and the one who was supposed to protect him. Lana. A knightly girl who had raised to keep everything in balance, and who had struck out on her own as she realized she needed to know about the world at large. The same girl that had picked him up when he felt lost…

“Lana…” Rein giggled as he came real close to the armored girl, his eyes turning the slightest shade of purple. Oh yes, she’d certainly protect him, especially after he had made a mess of things between his thighs…

The knightly girl blinked a couple of times as she looked at her charge. “Rein? What’s the matter with you?” She asked, easily able to tell that something was wrong. Even before she got a whiff of the poopy in the back of his panties. “You… You shat yourself?” She muttered, bewildered more than anything.

“Mmhm. I need protection.” The trainee giggled as he held up his staff, emitting a bright light from it that caught the girl’s attention. “You’ll help, won’t you, Lana?”

She didn’t get much of a chance to respond, as the light sunk into her. Her armor melted into her body as it turned her skin a shiny metallic grey, before she herself collapsed in on herself, transforming. Still ever-conscious, but unable to do anything about it.

Moments later, a metallic-like diaper laid on the ground. Perfect protection, as it was incredibly soft on the inside but hard and defensive on the outside.

Rein quietly dropped his panties off, letting his mess fall to the ground as he used a bit of magic to help himself. Just enough to slide his brand new knightly diaper on, squishing the remnants of his mess against his butt and tightly pinning his cock against his crotch…

He swore that he could hear his partner moaning as he slipped her on, but he wasn’t too concerned. After all, he was nice and clean and comfy now…

Thus, he returned to his Witch of a teacher. Happy to listen to her guidance… and eagerly awaiting more, his cock leaking into the absorbent material on the inside of his diaper…

Esmer had acquired not only a new apprentice… but a toy as well, given the knight-diaper. Her recovery process would be much faster from this point onward…

But first, she’d teach him to really make a mess of his former partner. And then maybe get her addicted too, after turning her back...


End file.
